1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for displaying the remaining capacity of a recording medium in a video recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of filming a TV series, a movie or the like, the image capturing is carried out in units called “scenes”, each composed of a series of video images representing one sequence, and “cuts” (or shots), which are individual video images constituting a scene. FIG. 9A shows an example of scenario information for managing scenes and cuts. The scenes and cuts are numbered. Scene 1 is composed of five cuts, and Scene 2 is composed of three cuts. For each cut, the cut length, which is a rough indication of the duration of image capturing, is specified. It may be the case that image capturing is performed while managing the progress of image capturing using such scenario information and the like. A single image capture for a given scene/cut is called a “take”. When image capturing is performed in line with the scenario, generally, multiple takes are captured for each cut due to an actor or actress making a mistake, an error during image capture and the like.
In recent years, conventional magnetic tape used as recording media for video cameras is being replaced by file-based recording media using magnetic disks and flash memories. With a file-based video camera, it is possible to select a scene/cut number for which image capturing is to be carried out, and record the scene number, the cut number, the take number and the like as metadata in the captured moving image file.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-174318 discloses a technique in which scenario data for use in image capturing, including the details of image capturing, dialogs, the scene/cut number and the like, is input before image capturing, and image capturing guidance is carried out in accordance with the scenario data.
FIG. 4A shows an example of a display screen of a conventional video camera during an image capturing mode. Reference numeral 401 indicates a display region for displaying subjects who are being captured and image capturing information, 402 indicates a display of the remaining capacity of the recording medium, 403 indicates an indicator indicating the state of image capturing, and 404 indicates a time code display. The remaining capacity 402 of the recording medium is displayed in time units. Such a display, however, is problematic in that it is difficult for the user to recognize whether or not the length of the scenes/cuts that are scheduled for image capturing will fit into the recording medium.